Forbidden
by Delione-Kai
Summary: Its a forbidden love, she is engaged to his brother and he shouldn't fall for her
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a AU story of Naruto!

Just a few things a want to say before you start reading it...

- The story takes place in the ninja world

- The Uchiha clan is very much alive

Thats all start your reading!

Sorry English is not my first language so sorry once again if you see the gramma misstakes in the sotry!

_

* * *

Do you have what you want to protect?  
Are you anxious whether you can protect it to the end?_

_Because you are hurt and worn out  
You know strength_

_

* * *

_She kept running

Running away from the shinobis who kept chasing after her

She were just on a simple mission

Just a damn simple D-rank mission

No

The mission were so simple that it's not even ranked

Hell

Why the hell must this happen to her?

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage wanted to make a medicine and unfortunately the ingredients she needed was 'The leaf of the rainbow'.

To get that leaf you have to get it from the Raikage and it was not simple, since the leaf of rainbow is so rare they have a high price in the black market.

But to get it from the Raikage will be a lots of trouble

He demands a lot and nothing goes for free

In exchange for the leaf she had to work for him

Two days in their hostpital healing injured shinobis

No sleep for two days, low of chakra

And now she's in big trouble

A gang with no more than seven men started to chase her and their target is of course not her...

Target: the leaf of rainbow

She don't have the energy to fight them

This must be a joke

In her current state she can only fight four of them

They are not normal shinobis… properly at the jounin level…

Damn everything

Why must it be her? She's after all the top medecin-nin of Konoha, a very talented konuchi after the fifth Hokage Tsunade herself…

But now she's so pathetic

"Tch…" she turned her head to her right seeing one of them catching up

Just when Sakura where about to jump to another tree a hand grabbed her wrist and throw her to the left

Sakura lost her balance and were now falling like a doll down to the ground.

Just when she were about to get hit she used her shinobi skills to land

Now standing there she saw all seven of the men who were chasing after her for the last couple of hours.

"Now the bunny is trapped… give us the leaf of rainbow!" said the one who seems to be their leader and he walked closer to her.

"…"She kept quite as her legs wanted to move but a force kept her in place. Sakura turned her head a little so she can see the source of the capture.

"You can't move now since I trapped you in my jutsu. Now you will feel like your legs are glued to the ground."

Knowing it was no use to struggle she looked back to their leader who was now standing infront of her and having his damn face just a few inches away from her own. She could smell the disgusting alcohol breath blowing to her face from each breath the man takes.

"Haruno Sakura… Its true like what people say, I real beauty…it will be a waste to let you go home… how bout we have some fun now…with me and my boys?" A disgusted smirk was formed on his damn face as the others started to move closer to her.

She must do something

Fast before she gets raped by these scums.

Sakura moved her arm and gathered some chakra on her hand and in a blink of eye she punched the man's face that was just in front of her own.

As she watched the man flying to the left and landed on the ground with a groan Sakura smirked.

"I never said that I can't move my upper body…"

She can feel the others anger rise as they gave her dead glares. In this position she can hold for a few minutes but not long.

Another man runs to her as she gave him a punch on his stomach sending him flying to the opposite side of the forest. When the third men were ready to kick Sakura from the back he suddenly stopped and so did the others.

"One more move and your throat will be sliced open" a knife was now pressed on the leaders neck as the owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows.

"Surrender, you are now in the territory of Konoha the hidden leaf village. If you make one more step or making an attack we won't hesitate to kill you here"

Sakura felt the jutsu the man cast on her go off. She took it as a opportunity to see who saved her

The Uchiha police force of Konoha

"Are you hurt Sakura-san?" Knowing who the voice belongs to she turned around to face the person.

"I'm fine Itachi-san, you just made it on time because I'm soon out of chakra…"

Uchiha Itachi the eldest son of Uchiha Fukagu the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"The Hokage send us after you knowing that your chakra will be low from all the healing jobs of Raikage demands. You can go back to the village first we will be taking care of this mess"

"Thank you... and I will be going now"

With that Sakura took off

* * *

She gave Tsunade the leaf of rainbow and reported the mission as success. Sakura walked out of the Hokage building as she looked up to the night sky.

It was already midnight and she was so tired

She hurried back to her apartment not to far way.

She really need some sleep and have a few days off from missions.

Now she was standing in front of her apartment she took her keys out as she unlocked the door and stepped in.

It's been a few days since she was there…

She took her shoes of and walked past her living room and in to her bedroom. She started to take of her cloths and headband as she turned the light to her bathroom on.

A shower

That's what you need after three days of work

As she washed the dirt and the disgusted smell from the man earlier she didn't sense a man walked in to her apartment.

Sakura took a towel to wrap her curved body in and started to dress on her night grown. As she re-enter her bedroom she felt a person behind her.

She was ready to punch the person behind her but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, it's just me"

Recognizing the voice Sakura relaxed her tensed up shoulder.

Her green eyes meeting a pair of dark black ones.

It was Uchiha Sasuke

"What are you doing here? It's really late now you know" Sakuras eyes never let Sasukes as she felt his body moved closer to hers

"I heard from Itachi that you got some trouble from the mission"

They were now really close to each other

"Well it wasn't a big deal"

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke used his other free hand and cupped her face.

"Oh… you are here because you are worried? And no, I'm not hurt"

Sasuke and Sakura have been secretly dating for a couple of months now

It's a secret that they can't tell people yet

Since it's a forbidden love

Yeah Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura can't love each other

Haruno Sakura were since the day she turned seven she got engaged to Uchiha Itachi

And they are supposed to get married in two months.

"Sasuke… you should leave… I'm fine now" Sakuras eyes saddened as she walked away from Sasuke sitting on her bed.

"… "Sasuke observed her as he to followed her

"I spoke to my father today"

"…" Sakura was never close to Sasukes family even through that she was engaged to their son. In her whole life she has only spoken to Sasuke father two times.

The first time where at the age of twelve, the day she got teamed up with Sasuke and Naruto to team seven with Kakashi-sensei. It was about how Sasuke should take care of her and that she must be careful.

The last time were at the age of eighteen, that time he told her to be careful around boys her age.

"He wants me to support Itachi and fix the wedding plans…"

Disappointed from what comes out of his month she looked down to her hands

"Is that so?"

He nodded and looked at back to her, his face emotionless

Like he always do

"Sasuke-kun… I think… it's the best if we stop seeing each other… this… this won't work anyways… nothing will be changed anyway"

That's true

Nothing will change

As long as the one she's going to be married to is Uchiha Itachi

The person Sasuke respected the most

"No"

Sakura looked up to face him

Her tears wanted to fall

"We can't change the fact that I'm getting married… and the fact that when it comes to Itachi nothing can be changed!"

"Let's leave then"

"That's not an option, we can't be so selfish"

"Then what can we do? "

Silence was filled in to the room

"…nothing… just do nothing like what we have been doing for all these years… its maybe time for us to end this rela-"

Sakura was pushed down on the bed with Sasuke over her

"No… I won't let it happen…"

"Sasuke-kun… you know that it's useless…"

"I won't let you go… not this time… if that's going to happen then I'm better off death watching you getting married to my brother"

Hearing what Sasuke said the tears which Sakura was holding back fall as she wrapped her harms around her neck and pulled him to her for a hug

"Sasuke-kun" As she cried silently under him

* * *

_Do you have someone dear to you?  
Can you be cherishing the person?_

_Please hold the person gently and tight  
Before you lose him or her_

* * *

Confused? Dont be I will explain more in the coming chapters... I will start to explain how they got in to this situation and about what Sasuke will do... so please wait for the next chapter!

Ps I listened to Ayumi Hamasakis "Love song" and got this idea of writing this story :D Listen to it in youtube if you have time... its a really great song! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

This chapter will be some quick flash backs from Sakuras point of view through the years.

Again in this story, Sasukes parent didnt get killed by Itachi

Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Promise**

**

* * *

**

Its morning and she know that Sasuke has left

Slowly she raised her head and looked at the team seven picture on her night stand.

Why?

Why must everything be so complicated now?

She had a crush on him

That boy named Uchiha Sasuke in her team

She always hoped that one day

He will do the same

Now her wish came true

They loved each other

But now

She must marry Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Sasukes older brother

Sakuras grandfather's last wish before his death were that one day Sakura can marry to an Uchiha

So before his death he made a deal with the Uchiha clan

"Haruno Sakura will marry Uchiha Itachi"

But that was unknown to her until she reached the age of sixteen

Their engagement can be canceled

Once Sakura reached the age of 22 and neither part have feelings for each other

This marriage will be broken.

So she never had to worry about it that one day she will really marry Itachi

Until now

She will marry him in less than two months

Oh how she hated her grandfather

But she hated Uchiha Sasuke more

But in the same time

She loves him…

All those years

They have gone through so much together…

He made so many promises to her

Too many which she knew he can't keep them

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered and rolled to the other side of her bed. She closed her eyelids and memories from the past brought back to her mind…

"You are a big liar"

_**-16 years ago-**_

They were seven if she remembers correctly. That day it was her very first time being in the Uchiha mansion.

For many years the Haruno clan has been a good aid for the Uchiha clan. Haruno clan was well known for their skills of chakra controls and they will use it to help the Uchiha clan shinobis to improve their chakra skills.

Sakura were crying while Sasuke just sat there looking down at the ground. They have sneaked out from his house and went to a nearby park to play. Some bigger boys of the Uchiha clan started to pick on Sakuras pink hair. They started to pull at Sakuras hair and pushed her, making her hit the ground.

Seeing this happening Sasuke started to fight those bullies and after some minutes of kicks and punches the boys left them alone. Sasuke wiped of some sweat from his forehead and walked to Sakura who were still crying.

"Stop crying, they are gone" said Sasuke as he helped Sakura up.

Sakura looked up at the boy who just saved her from the bullies.

"But they hurt you Sasuke-kun…and it's because of my ugly hair" she said while she looked guilty and ashamed touching her own pink hair.

"…It's not your fault, and your hair is not ugly… I think they are pretty"

Sakura wiped away her tears and looked at Sasuke again.

"I will get stronger… then I will protect you"

Now she can see the light blush on his face, and a wide smile were on her lips.

They walked back to the mansion

That day Uchiha Sasuke just made his first promise to her…

_**-11 years ago—**_

They were twelve years old. They have been paired up together in a genin team with Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura was happy, together with Sasuke and Naruto in team seven.

But that year they were assigned to the chunin exam.

And there they meet the legendary sanin Orochimaru

Everything started there

Orochimaru is a big treat to Konoha, it would be good by sending a spy to him, to observe his action and treats to Konoha

And by coincidence that snake wanted Sasuke.

So the Hokage and Sasukes father, Uchiha Fukagu decided to make Sasuke play along the game…

By making him the spy at Orochimaru base

Sasuke willingly accepted the mission.

But no one in team seven knows

That night when Sasuke were leaving the village to become the missing nin

Sakura were there trying to stop him.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked while she watched him walk pass her

"Its late, go back to sleep" he replied and continued to walk.

They spoke for a while there she was confessing her love for him and crying.

He silently listened and kept quiet until he decided to continue his way out of the village.

Then Sakura wanted to scream for people, to come here and stop him but failed when she feel that Sasuke were behind her.

"Sakura…thank you"

With that she fall to the darkness but whispered a few words only Sasuke could understand

"You just broke your promise"

That night he left the village

He became the missing nin and left everything behind

Just like what his father wanted him to be

**_-8 years ago-_**

They should be fifteen that year

She became chunin and one of the top medicine nin after her master, the legendary sanin Tsunade the slung master.

Naruto followed Jiraya one of the legendary sanin, the toad master

And Sasuke

Sasuke became the missing nin, followed the Orochimaru the snake master

Everyone was giving up

Hoping that he will one day come back

But team seven never gave up

Itachi never gave up

The news that Sasuke killed Orochimaru spread over the village

But then another new that he joined Akatsuki also comes like a shock

That year the fourth ninja was started

It was a horrible sight

People chasing after Naruto's ninth tail beast

And Sasuke

They met once again they fought

And there

There we meet Uchiha Mandara

The man behind the beast chasing

And the one who started the war

But in the end Sasuke fought with us and manage to take down Mandara

He came back to the village

And everything became clear…

His father explained everything about Sasukes mission

Their team was finally complete again

While Sakura was healing Sasuke

He whispered again

"I never break a promise"

Sakura looked shocked but then she closed her eyes and smiled as tears were falling

"Idiot…"

_**- 2 years ago—**_

They were on a mission

It was an A-ranked mission

They were fighting a bunch of rough ninjas

It was a difficult battle and she was tired

So tired from all fight and healing

And she didn't realize that she was away from her team

And now she was trapped

Four ninjas where surrounded around her and she know it's impossible for her to win in that state

Just when she was expecting the death

Sasuke came and saved her

"I will protect you" those words left his mouth and quickly he with his skills he killed all four enemies who tried to kill her a moment ago.

She watched him collapse and used her last energy to catch him before he hit the ground.

"…idiot…why?"

"I promised you…"

She hugged him while the rain poured down from the sky as they waited for the backup

Sasuke always tried his best to keep his promise

"Sasuke-kun…promises me… never leave me"

He smiled and nodded

While she just kept crying

_**~1 year ago~**_

It the Konoha festival

Everyone from the village was out

People where dancing, drinking and having fun

She walked around with Ino

Wearing a blue kimono with the cherry blossom pattern

Not too long, Ino disappeared with Shikamaru

Leaving her alone to explore the festival

She spotted Naruto drinking with Kakashi in while screaming after some ramen

Better not to get involved there

She continued with her exploring while suddenly two men walked up to her

"Where are you going miss?"

She ignored them and tried to move past them

Just then one of the drunken man held her wrist and dragged her to him

"Don't go so fast, let us have some fun…"

She can't move in her position because the kimono was holding her back

When she was about to use her strength

Someone pulled her out from the man's grip

"Don't touch her"

She looked up and saw Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun"

He didn't response but glared at the drunken shinobi

Scared they walked away from the angry Uchiha

When she watched them leave

She realized that Sasuke held his arm around her waist

"Ano… Sasuke-kun, you can let me go no-"

He pulled her closer to him and in a second, Sakura found herself buried on Sasukes chest, both his arm wrapped around her.

"Im not letting you go…" he whispered

She was shocked and looked up to him

Wide emerald eyes meeting his gaze

Just then the fireworks set off

People were gazing up to the glowing sky

Ignoring them

"I will never let you go…"

She hugged him back and silently cried while nodding her head

"Then don't you ever let me go"

_**~ 2 month ago~**_

Sakura was happy

She walked through the corridor which leads to her office in the Konoha hospital

Sasuke left on a one week mission along with Naruto and Kakashi and today they will be back

And today it was her last day of being 22 year old since tomorrow

Tomorrow she will turn 23

Today she will finally break off the engagement with Itachi

She always saw him as her brother

And tomorrow

She can officially tell people that Haruno Sakura were dating Uchiha Sasuke

When she was about to open the door which leads to her room

She noticed that someone was standing a few steps away from her

She moved her gaze to face the person

Uchiha Itachi wearing his ANBU uniform

He looks so much like Sasuke

"Itachi-san? What brings you here?" She asked politely

He didn't answer but looked at her

"I came to remind you that tonight six o'clock at the Uchiha mansion… we will be having the meeting so don't be late"

"Of course, I won't miss it don't worry"

She smiled while he still looked at her

She don't know why but she felt that theres something more

"Is there something more Itachi-san?"

He didn't response but starred at her

"Nothing, I will see you later then Sakura"

Before he left he gave her a smirk and left

Sakura?

When did Itachi call her Sakura? He usually calls her Sakura-san… why the sudden change?

She ignored it and continued in to her office.

* * *

Sakura was sitting beside her parents in front of Sasukes parents but there were no Itachi in sight

She changed from her usual outfit to a formal Kimono

Now they were waiting for Itachi

And he is late

"Where did Itachi go?" growled Fugaku while Mikoto sat there silently

Sakuras parent looked worried to

So did she

Just when they were about to discuss the matter of breaking the agreement off

The paper door slides open

There stood Itachi

"Itachi! Where did you go? Don't you remember that we have to discus-"

"Im not breaking this engagement off"

Her eyes grew wide

Did she heard him right or was she too tired?

"What? But Itachi-"

"I have feelings for Sakura, the engagement said that if non parties have feeling until she reach 22 it will be broke off… But I do have feelings for her which mean the engagement still work"

No word were slipped out from her

She can't hear what her parent were saying

She was to socked to care

Just then another three men appeared

Naruto…

Kakashi…

Sasuke

His too was to shocked to speak

"I'm so happy! Well then let's forget about breaking this agreement off and let's plan the wedding!"

She starred at Itachi who turned around to look at Sasuke

"Will you be happy for my sake… ototo"

She waited for him to tell

To tell them that they were dating each other and that he loved her

"…congratulation… nii-san"

That's not what she expected…

Everything turned black and she faded in to the darkness…

"_You broke your promise…Sasuke-kun_"

* * *

Tada!

Well hope yo liked it! It took me 20 min to write this:D


End file.
